Crush
by xXxmeimeixXx
Summary: This story is TOTALLY fiction,the names are totally fition too.


Chapter 1:

The winds are blowing so hard that Ella could barely see where she's going to._ It has been the same_, she thought. She took the taxi to take her to Villa Sebastian in Palawan, two men opened the gates for her and deep inside she bet those two men were new in the villa. She went straight to a big door and gently press the doorbell. After several seconds, an old woman opened the entrance door for her. She gave her a question look. She smiled and said:

"Yaya Fe, it's me."

Then in a blink of an eye, the old woman's face turned to a very surprised look.

"Oh my! Mirabella!" the woman exclaimed.

Ella hugged Yaya Fe. She smiled as she remembered this woman who always say her full name whenever she's isolating herself in her room reading her favorite books. Ella gave her a smile as she look at her, _she looks old but still strong._

"Let's go inside, I'm sure your grandfather will be happy to see you."

As she walk inside the mansion, she reminisce every memory of the past as she walk slowly to her grandfather's study room. When she passed by her room, she stopped.

"Yaya, I can take care of myself. I'll visit Lolo right away."

Then the old woman nodded then she left her there. Ella looked at the door, staring blankly then she opened it. _Nothing changed_, she thought. It has been clean and neat as it is. The bed sheets, the pillow cases are still in green color, the desk, her favorite pen, guitar and books are still in her room. While her eyes were busy from looking around, she lay down to her bed then close her eyes. Remembering her childhood:

_"Oh, my bad." Ella said as she bumped on somebody, her books are scattered on the floor. But the person she bumped helped her to pick those things up. She rose her head and as she look closer, there is only one word to describe him: perfect. She never seen a guy like him. He's like a prince in her dream. When her things were all gather up the guy helped her stand._

_"Next time, be careful." he said then he left without a word but her heart is still thumping, am I nervous, she thought. Who would never be nervous when an ordinary girl like her bump a prince-like guy like him. "Maybe that's love." Reina suddenly said. She almost jumped when she heard her. She laughed at her, she pouted when she laughed at her. There is only one meaning, she saw Ella when she bumped the person. Ella and Reina are best friends since they were in the fourth grade. Reina has been her good friend, what's so weird about their first meeting was, when Ella was lost in mall and Reina saw her crying. Reina can tell, she's a crybaby that time. Ella smiled as she remembered it. Both of them are now in sixth grade._

_"Reina, do you know that guy?" Ella curiously asked as they were heading to flag ceremony ground._

_"Who?" she replied._

_"T-the.. guy who helped me. Do you know him?"_

_"Good heavens! Who would never know him?"_

_Her head starts to confuse, who would never know him? But it's my first time to meet him, she thought. Then Reina get a business magazine._

_"Why do you always bring those magazines?"_

_"Why do you always bring those books?" she replied as her tease. She always knew Reina has a big dream, to be one of the famous businesswomen not only in the country but also in the world._

_When Ella saw the front page of the magazine it says: "The Montenegro Dynasty" but she never read a magazine before so she never knew the old man in the front page. Reina opened the magazine on page four. Her eyes grew big as she saw the prince-like guy she bumped few minutes ago. She can't believe it! He's one of the five sons of Mr. Montenegro and another heir of one of the biggest company in the country._

_"Now you know. He's another heir of this old man!" Reina said as she points out the picture of Mr. Montenegro._

_"Can I bring this home?"_

_"Whoa. For business means? Sure. But for daydreaming, No." she said._

_There is silence between us then she started to talk._

_"Nooo~ am just kiddin' you girlfriend! You can bring it home. I have another copy at my house, or maybe... five?" _

_She smiled at her and I hugged her tight. She protests every time I hug her for only small things. But for Ella, what she did is a big thing. After school, she already gone home, as for her BFF she still have school work to do so they parted. When she's already home, she saw her Lolo waiting for her in the garden for their tea. Her Lolo is always cheerful and for Ella, he's the best grandfather she ever have. Her Lolo Carlo is only fifty six years old but still have the guts to make her happy whenever she's alone and misses her parents, they were in America for business. She went straight to her grandfather._

_"How's school apo?"_

_"Great Lolo." she replied. Then she looked at Ella's face._

_"Why is my favorite granddaughter blushing? Tell me, you have a crush do you?"_

_Maybe Lolo is right, all this day I always think about that guy. He occupied my brain, she said deep inside her._

_"Tell me apo, who is that lucky guy?"_

_"U-uh... h-he's."_

_"Hmmm?" Her Lolo move closer to hear what she says. Ella whispered:_

_"One of the heir of the Montenegro's."_

_He's Lolo is stunned. As expected, she thought. After a few seconds he's back to his normal self._

_"Why Lolo? Is crushing him a bad thing?"_

_"N-no apo, it is just that... I'm happy."_

_"Happy?" Ella mimicked. Why in the world her Lolo is happy for her to have a crush?_

_"Because... now your in normal world."_

_"Normal? I've always been in the normal world Lolo."_

_"N-no. Not that, you never hang out with your other friends, you always isolate yourself in your room, you don't have interests in boys."_

_I smiled for that fact. She always knew herself as a nerd. A nerd wherein nobody likes her. She hugged her Lolo as a sign of thanks. After a few conversation, she head to her room to change her uniform. Crush huh, she thought._


End file.
